


Pre-exam anxiety

by Sparkling_Ice_Bubble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Ice_Bubble/pseuds/Sparkling_Ice_Bubble
Summary: ꒰Sometimes university exams could be really stressful, especially if, like Kiyoomi Sakusa, you lived with a differently energetic boy like Miya Atsumu.For weeks now, Sakusa had been adamantly refusing to do it with the blond, saying it would distract him for too long.Alas, however, Atsumu was not giving up and already had a tempting idea for the raven-haired boy.꒱
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Pre-exam anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> ✎ ꒰I admit that English is not my first language, but I hope you like it as a first attempt ^^ ꒱

Sometimes university exams could be really stressful, especially if, like Kiyoomi Sakusa, you lived with a differently energetic boy like Miya Atsumu.  
For weeks now, Sakusa had been adamantly refusing to do it with the blond, saying it would distract him for too long.  
Alas, however, Atsumu was not giving up and already had a tempting idea for the raven-haired boy.

*****

-Tsumu, are you sure of what you are doing? You could be thrown out of the house for months.-  
Osamu looked at his twin with a wrinkled expression after hearing that crazy plan.  
-I'm not going to be thrown out, don't worry.‖ he replied radiantly, with his usual lazy smile, his eyes half-closed as he walked beside his brother, holding an envelope that almost overflowed.  
-If you say so, Tsumu- mumbled the twin, hesitant.  
He was actually curious as to how his plan would go.

*****

-Omi-omi, I'm home!- the blond man's squeaky voice rang out through the doorway, as he then helped himself to the door.  
He took off his shoes, and then sprayed some sanitizer on everything he was wearing and on the envelope: Kiyoomi wouldn't agree to touch anything or anyone that didn't get that treatment.

When he received no reply, however, he headed for the room where they both slept, first placing the envelope on the kitchen table.  
He slowly reached for the handle and then opened the door, discovering his boyfriend lying unconscious on the bed, his head resting on his books and his glasses - used by him for reading - in a bad position.  
Atsumu looked at him tenderly, also seeing that he was wearing the latter's jacket: Atsumu had become slightly taller as soon as he finished school, but mostly more robust, the sweatshirt in fact was slightly large for the raven-haired boy, who, curled up in a foetal position, used it to cover his legs.

He came over and sat down on the left end of the bed, entranced by the scene, and began stroking his back.  
Adorable and attractive, Kiyoomi had this incredible talent of looking both at the same time.  
His calm breathing, his chest rising and falling, his...tremendously luscious lips parted made it perfect.

-Omi-omi, I'm going to make you relax so well...- he murmured in the raven-haired man's ear, then leaving a kiss that made the latter moan, tossing back in the bed.  
Atsumi smiled, getting up quietly and taking off his book and glasses, to let him sleep better, as he then left and closed the door behind him.

Now he just had to get everything ready.

*****

Sakusa woke up as the sun had already set.  
He sat up sore, yawning as he wondered when he'd taken off his glasses and book.  
"Maybe Atsumu's back" he thought as he staggered out of the room, being overcome by a very...sweet smell.  
Very sweet.  
"Sata Andagi" he thought again, as he walked towards the kitchen.  
They were a simple cake made with flour, sugar and eggs that were shaped into a ball and dropped into hot oil.  
They were among Sakusa's most beloved sweets.

-Omi-omi, I see you've woken up.- Atsumu's flirtatious voice reached him, which made him recover from his trance-like state, enter the kitchen and widen his eyes slightly.  
A table with red flowers, elegant tablecloth and a candle appeared in front of him, which was very unusual.  
-Atsumu, what have you prepared? -The raven-haired boy asked him, approaching the bowl containing the small sweets.  
-Oh, nothing much, sweetheart, I just wanted to prepare something for you, now come on up.

And with a voice as sweet as Atsumu's honey, Kiyoomi fell into the trap.

*****

Sakusa now felt embarrassed.  
Atsumu had been staring at him ravenously ever since he sat down and started eating those little sweets, and the decorated table didn't help either.  
-I have to go back to studying, Atsumu, I'm missing ten pages of the third last subject,‖ he murmured, swallowing the last bite, licking his lips.  
-Oh, Omi-omi, it's still too early.-Atsumu's firm voice made him shiver, it was like he was on the field, the same expression.  
-I need to study,- he pointed out, as he felt the other get up and approach, which made him swallow.  
He felt exposed, with just that sweatshirt and boxers, the sweatshirt however smelling like the blond.  
-No, Omi-omi, now you stay here...you're so stressed lately...- he murmured, going behind him, placing his hands on them.  
-Atsum- ah!- a groan interrupted the raven-haired boy's words, feeling the blond's hands going under his sweatshirt, passing by the collar, going to stimulate the other's white nipples.  
-I've missed hearing your high-pitched voice, Omi-omi, you're so hot,‖ the blond boy murmured in his ear, as the raven boy turned red, arching under his touch.  
Atsumu squeezed her boyfriend's nipples tighter, feeling them turgid.  
-N-no, I can't, Atsumu- the voice reduced to a mess that came from Sakusa's lips.  
His body was so hot now, all the blood flowing down to his lower abdomen, his well evident erection pressing against the fabric of his boxers.  
-You can't, but you want too- murmured the blond boy in his ear, like a low growl, as a hand came out of the raven-haired boy's sweatshirt, going to lift the sweatshirt from below, placing it on his erection, squeezing it through the fabric.  
The raven-haired boy let go a choked moan, as his pelvis moved against his boyfriend's hand to create friction.

He was fucked, in every sense of the word.

*****

Sakusa could have sworn he'd given the blond boy a dirty look, but he'd given up immediately.  
That's why he now found himself with his legs up on his boyfriend's shoulders, feeling him sink into him gingerly, while he himself was a blushing, weeping mess.  
-A-atsumu!- a high-pitched groan left hovering in the air, and it was only the first round.  
The blond man on top of him smiled, his forehead sweating from the movements, and then bent down and whispered hoarsely in his ear.

-Oh, Omi-omi, I really missed you-.

Yes, in the end Sakusa wasn't entirely regretting the lost study time.


End file.
